He's dead, Caroline
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Suite à un tragique accident, Elena perd son mari et le frère de ce dernier vient l'aider à en gérer les conséquences. Peu à peu les deux inconnus tissent un lien fort qui rompt le fragile équilibre beau-frère/veuve. Pourtant Damon est l'opposé de son défunt cadet: sombre, torturé, dangereux et par-dessus tout, désireux. Désireux de la femme qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. AU/AH/Lemon


**N/A: Je sais, je n'ai pas résisté à poster un nouvel écrit sur TVD, mais je vous assure que je n'oublie pas le reste de mes histoires. Ce passage en particulier était juste coincé dans ma tête à cause d'évènements récents dans ma vie personnelle, et je devais l'en faire sortir, j'en ai donc profité pour vous le poster… Je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil pour le reste de mes histoires aussi bien TVD que Twilight alors allez voir de temps en temps! ;) **_**Here it goes.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Alors que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer sur ses épaules frêles, la jeune femme restait immobile à fixer le bout de roche devant elle. "Fils, frère, ami et mari aimé. Repose en paix." Voilà les mots qui résumaient la vie de celui qu'elle avait épousé sept ans plus tôt à la sortie du lycée, l'homme qui l'avait accompagné à chaque nouvelle étape de sa vie de jeune étudiante puis de femme mature et épanouie.

_"Croâ! Croâ!"_

La brune releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et ses mains se serrèrent en poings fermes. Ce satané oiseau l'avait suivi dès l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle du décès de son mari, et cette fois c'était trop. D'une grande foulée, elle s'avança vers la pierre tombale et remua ses mains dans l'espoir de faire s'envoler le volatile.

\- **Va t'en! Allez ouste, ouste!**

Semblant la narguer, l'oiseau noir sautilla jusqu'au bord de la pierre et d'un battement d'aile, se retrouva sur la tombe voisine. Mais dès que la jeune femme s'éloigna, il revint se poser au même endroit qu'avant, ses petits yeux noirs rivés sur les yeux en amande fatigués de la demoiselle. De frustration, elle laissa échapper un cri et donna un coup de pied afin d'envoyer une botte de terre humide vers l'oiseau, qui se contenta de croasser une nouvelle fois.

\- **S'il était toujours là, il serait mort de rire tu sais.**

La douce voix de Caroline ne surprit pas Elena. Alors que tout le monde était parti dès que la pluie avait commencé, sa meilleure amie était bien sûr rester à ses côtés. Son commentaire aurait du la faire sourire, mais la brune était trop occupée à gagner la guerre du regard avec le corbeau au pelage noir luisant.

\- **Mais il n'est plus là, et ce fichu piaf ne bouge toujours pas!**

Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de le faire partir en s'approchant et remuant les mains, en vain. La blonde soupirait et s'approcha à son tour de quelques pas, tendant la main qui ne portait pas de parapluie pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- **Elena… allez viens, on rentre.**

A son contact, Elena sursauta. Peut-être était-ce la fraicheur de la main parfaitement manucurée de son amie ou le fait qu'enfin elle avait cessé de sentir la pluie cascader sur elle, en tous les cas elle arrêta finalement de s'agiter pour battre le volatile et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix ne sortit qu'en un faible murmure.

\- **Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire Care. Dès que j'arrête c'est… tout me revient en plein visage, et j'ai l'impression de me noyer encore et encore.**

Elle sentit alors un bras s'enrouler auprès d'elle, et le corps ferme et mince de Caroline fut contre elle en une étreinte réconfortante en un instant tandis qu'elle répondait tendrement.

\- **Je sais… il me manque aussi Elena, et je n'imagine pas ce que tu as du subir coincée dans cette voiture à ses côtés. Mais il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état… On va rentrer, et je vais dégager tout le monde de chez vous… de chez toi. D'accord? On restera toutes les deux.**

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, son menton tremblant en entendant ces deux petits mots, "chez toi." Alors qu'elle était devenue celle dont on parlait le plus pour s'être mariée après le lycée à tout juste 18 ans avec son amoureux de l'époque, elle était désormais le coeur des ragots pour une nouvelle raison: elle, la femme devenue veuve à 25 ans. Dans une ville aussi petite que Mystic Falls, les nouveautés étaient rares et les événements ainsi ressassés jusqu'à la prochaine génération.

Caroline se recula finalement et attrapa la main d'Elena, la tirant doucement auprès d'elle sous le parapluie tout en se frayant un chemin hors du cimetière.

Et pendant tout ce temps, le corbeau n'avait cessé de les suivre du regard, perché sur la tombe du défunt mari d'Elena, où l'on pouvait lire "_Stefan Salvatore, fils, frère, ami et mari aimé. Repose en paix._"

**N/A: Si ce début (plutôt court certes), vous a plu, je posterais la suite dès que je peux. Dois-je continuer ou arrêter? Laissez-moi vos impressions! :)**


End file.
